1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a camera in which a strobe is equipped.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional camera requires a large-capacity strobe so as to extend the attainable distance of the strobe for photographing a subject at a far distance.
However, when the large-capacity strobe is applied to the conventional camera, there is a disadvantage in that light quantity can not be reduced, therefore, the exposure becomes over exposure in the case of photographing a subject at a short distance.
Further, even though a camera equipped with an automatic adjusting-light strobe is used, it is difficult to control a small light quantity, therefore, the exposure becomes too much like the above.
As a result of tile above disadvantage, the strobe which has a small GN (guide number) is applied so that the attainable distance of the strobe is given up at a far distance, or a subject distance is made longer at a short distance. Moreover, there, is another problem in the light distribution characteristic at a short distance.